White Hell
by M-chan
Summary: Enter the twisted mind of one young girl being held in a insane assylum. Insane? No, I'm not insane...just disturbed.
1. Welcome to My White Hell.

White Hell  
A Crossover   
By M-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heero Yuy.  
  
Chapter One: Welcome to My White Hell  
  
Insane? No, I'm not insane. Not like the doctors in this white washed prison think I am. I'm not like the rest of the wackos in here. The killers, suicides and anorexic idiots that dwell in the cells around me, trapping me inside this white hell.  
  
It's funny, really. Most people, when they think of hell, they describe a place full of fire and brimstone, where Satan torments evil souls, burning them again and again till the end of time. When someone asks me, "What do you think hell is like?", I reply, "I'm already living in it." Satan? Head shrink. And the fire? The shitty treatments he puts us through.  
  
Insane? No I'm not insane. Just...disturbed.  
  
So, if I'm only disturbed, than why am I forc-  
  
....  
  
It's one of the doctor's lackeys and there's someone behind him. He doesn't look like one of the Doc's minions. In facts, he's dressed much like me, the shirt a little looser maybe.  
  
I close my note book (they're given to everyone. The only thing that I've kept from the Doc) and smirked, pushing my bust a little farther off the bed. I get my desired reaction as both the lackey and the newbie blush. Hey, I'm proud of my body.   
  
Seeing as how most of the females here, with the exception of your run-of-the-mill ax wielding husband killing psychopath, were annies* with flat chests. So, I have a right to flaunt, if you ask me.  
  
The lackey leaves and I take this time to examine my new roomie. He chose the bottom bunk across from my top one on the right. His hair is the same shade as mine, in unruly spikes. He turns to glare at me, blue eyes flashing a death glare my way. I return it full force, tinted green. He seems surprised and takes a step back. The brunette visibly gathers himself and walks over to me and offers a hand. "I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
I look at his outstretched had for a second, then burst out laughing, the sound cold and grating in the air. Ignoring him, I turn back and begin writing once more.  
  
This living hell must stop or I must find a way out of here other than death. I don't know which one is easier, but I will try.  
  
M-chan: First of all, this fic disturbs me. Extremely. And I have no feeling why. It's just the feeling at the base of my neck. Two, any one who guess the character who's POV this is told from will get pocky! 7 reviews or no second chapter!  
  



	2. An Old Tormentor Surfaces

White Hell  
A crossover  
By M-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heero Yuy or Lita.  
  
Chapter Two: An Old Tormentor Surfaces  
  
  
Write. Write. Write. Write. Write. That's all you ever do is, write.   
  
Well, it's not like there's anything else I can do.   
  
I scowl at the writing above mine, the flowing script familiar and unwanted.  
  
Sure there is. Just look over there at that adorable guy. You could screw his brains out right now and no one would know. You know how thick the walls are.  
  
Growling to myself, I throw the notebook across the room. The newbie jumps in his sleep and wakes up as it hits him.  
  
Great. Lita's back. She comes back whenever I get a new room mate. Glaring at Heero, I snarl at him, "This is all your fault you know."  
  
"What is, you throwing your notebook at me?!" He shouts at me. The walls being as thick as they are, he could beat me to death while I was screaming and no one would be the wiser till they come in to herd us off for breakfast.  
  
"No. Lita's back because she thinks you're sexy! I don't want her in my head anymore!"  
  
He looks at me funny and I know he must think I'm stark raving mad. But all I speak is the truth. As long as I don't write, she can't come and bother me.  
  
The newbie picks up my note book and walks over, setting it back on my bed. Damn him for being so nice. Feeling the unbelievingly strong urge to pick up the pen and write, I damn my own weakness as I submit.  
  
You think you can get rid of me that easy? Well you can't and soon you will BE me.  
  
Feeling on the edge of hysteria and tears I write back,  
  
You will never have control of me again, you bitch! You're the reason I got put here! You killed my friends in cold blood! I will never submit to you again!   
  
You think you think won't. But in the end, I will always come up on top. ALWAYS.  
  
M-chan: The following people get pocky! Chibi-chan^_~*, Lita of Jupiter, and Craza_2k. Spooky Fyre gets some as well. They guessed right. But I still ain't telling! Ja! 7 reviews is what I demand again!  
  



	3. New Feelings Emerge

White Hell  
A crossover   
By M-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heero, Lita or Rei-chan.  
  
  
Chapter Three: New Feelings Emerge  
  
My fear shown in the shiny linoleum floor. Lita was there, staring back at me mockingly. Oh, how I wanted to get rid of her. Banish her from my life so I could finally be normal. She smirks at me mockingly, knowing that I'm not strong enough to do that. Knowing I'll be here till the day I die.  
  
"Go away," I weakly order, knowing she won't listen. The tears began to fall down my face, slowly at first. But they gain momentum as the slide over the hills on my cheeks. And the tears rained as the blood had that day. I cry harder as it comes swirling back and I remember.  
  
I remember Rei-chan asking me about some new guy I'm interested in, I remember smiling and opening my mouth to utter the words I'm famous for when Lita took over for the first time. She used my eyes to look over Rei-chan and then, with my fingers, picked up a butcher knife and killed her in cold blood. She had stabbed her again and again, while I watched in disgust.   
  
The others arrived when there was no answer to the phone. And Lita murdered them all. What horrifies me every time I remember is that they all thought I did it. How I hate her. The tears coming stronger now, and many.  
  
I feel myself held in a warm embrace and I sink into it. The warmth from contact with another person's own skin scalds the demons threatening to rip my soul apart. I whisper, "My name is Makoto, Heero." I turn to look in his eyes and I feel the familiar shudder as Lita takes control.  
  
No! I mentally scream at her. She twists my smile and kisses him forcefully. At his gasp, she darts in my tongue to intertwine with his own. Lita leaves me and I find my self not able to stop, relishing at the human contact I'm not usually allowed to have.  
  
I look deep into his eyes as he kisses me back, the cold sheen leaving them for a time, and pour human emotion shone there. For one moment in time, my soul connects with another and I find true happiness.   
  
As suddenly as it left, the cold mask on his eyes snap back into place and he shoves me from him roughly. I slam into the cold wall, I feel hurt beyond repair. Tears fill my eyes once more and run away from him.  
  
I hear his curse behind me and his feet slapping as he tries to catch me, but when sorrow feeds ones speed, nothing can catch up. I reach the ladies room and sprint the last few feet into it, slamming the door and locking it.   
  
I slide down its rough wood surface, ignoring the splinters that pierce through and gouging wounds of red in my skin. The tears streamed down my face as the blood poured down my back, both staining my skin red. And there, in the fog on the mirror, a message to make my blood run cold.  
  
You think anyone could love one with such blood stained hands?  
  
~~~  
  
*waves* Hello, minna! Here's the people who reviewed chapter 2 and made this possible! Lita of Jupiter, Lia, BunnyS., No Name, Koneko-chan, Silver Dragon, and Shoalin! Thanks all! 7 reviews as always!  
  



End file.
